1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face plate assembly adapted to provide a decorative and highly functional electricity control cover having a uniform and attractive exterior surface, thereby providing its user with a decorative, highly visible, highly safe and attractively contoured electricity control covering means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electricity control covers are a commonly seen and utilized article in any room. They are of great necessity because they conceal potentially harmful electrical switch or output sources while allowing them to remain functional. Throughout the art, there are numerous designs of electricity control covers, but all have a few common characteristics. These characteristics include the use of a cover plate with a protruding switch portion extending therethrough which is utilized, and the unavailability of changing the color or design of the plate without completely removing the plate and exposing the potentially hazardous electrical control. Accordingly, there is still a need for an attractive and functional electricity control cover, which while providing a uniform and easily variable exterior face, is also very safe in that a frame structure will remain in constant covering relation over the electricity controls when varying the exterior appearance of the assembly to conform and/or highlight any room.
Applicant's invention is designed precisely to overcome the decorative and safety difficulties of prior assemblies, as well as provide an effective and easy to use means of having an easily variable segmented cover area.